The New Girl
by Wolfwoods
Summary: Shigure a teacher at Tohru's school? A new girl, a Souma, Shigure and Hatori fight over a girl? What is going on? Why is everything revolving around Shigure, Hatori and this new girl? Chapter 3 revised.
1. Sohma?

Tohru's POV 

There's only 3 more days until winter. I'm so excited, oh also we got a new student in our class. Her name is Rika, she's really pretty, and from what I've heard she's nice as well. I talked to her today before class, I asked her where she was from and she said she was from America. Isn't that great, it's so cool to meet people from other countries. Although she seems nice, Rika is kind of quiet. I hope that we could be friends. But anyway today has been way too hectic already, because Shigure is at school today, in our class.

Flashback

"Oh by the way I got a phone call today, from your school," Yuki and Tohru lifted their heads as Shigure spoke peaking up from the newspaper that he was holding.

"Wait don't tell me, that stupid cat managed to get into a fight, or maybe his grades are down?" Yuki asked with a little smirk.

Kyo rushed into the room as if his head was about to explode, "You are so full of it! I haven't done anything!"

"Hey let me finish, it's not about anything about grades or fights." Shigure said.

Tohru sighed in relief, "Good, I didn't think it was going to be something bad. Kyo is beginning to clam down a little."

"Anyway they told me that your English teacher is going to be out for a couple of days, and asked if there was anyway I could help." Shigure replied.

Kyo's face was pale with terror, "Oh no, don't tell me that you,"

A smile spread across Shigure's face, "Yep, I'm going to be your teacher for the next few days!"

Yuki and Kyo were silent, only Tohru spoke with a smile, "That's great, you'll get to meet everyone!"

"Yeah, I know!" Shigure exclaimed as he and Tohru were hand in hand jumping up and down.

"Great having him as our teacher, I doubt that we'll get anything done," Yuki thought.

"He'll be all over the girls, and that means we have to baby sit him. Then again I could just ditch." Kyo thought as well.

The next morning...

Yuki, Kyo, Tohru AND Shigure all were walking to school. (Shigure dragged Kyo to go)

"Hey Shigure, you look really nice today with that black suit on." Tohru cheered happily.

"Thank you Tohru." Shigure smiled back.

"You didn't have to wear your most formal suit, you know." Yuki said looking off to the side in embarrassment.

"Ahh, don't be so stingy, I just wanted to make a good impression." Shigure chimed still smiling.

"For once I agree with the rat, you look like your going to a prom." Kyo muttered.

Shigure ignored him, "Anyway I won't know my way around the school so," Shigure grabbed Tohru's arm, "Please Tohru can you show me to the classroom?"

"Sure I'd love to."

"Oh Tohru your so sweet!"

From that point on nobody spoke but their minds were full of thoughts,

"He better not do anything stupid, I should watch him. I mean I am the school body president, if anything happens I always hear about it."

"This is so stupid! I bet he'll spend the whole day just staring at girls. He's just like a dirty old man."

"Everyone's going to meet Shigure! I know that Uo and Hana already met him but their the only ones, I sure everyone's gonna love him."

"High school girls! High school girls! Lots of fun with High school girls!"

End Flashback

A swarm of girls surrounded Shigure once the rumor of him being Yuki and Kyo's cousin.

"Is it true are you Yuki and Kyo's cousin?"

"Do you have a girl friend?"

"So how old are you?"

"How long are you staying?"

As much as he liked the attention, especially from girls Shigure gently pushed the aside, "Please girls one at a time."

"Every time they hear something related to Yuki those girls get so nosy." Uo said.

"Yes, with all those girls so ecstatic I can't get a good reading on his electric waves." Hana sighed.

"But isn't it great that we have a real novelist teaching our class?" Tohru asked.

Not wanting Tohru to feel bad Uo nodded, "Yeah sure I guess it's cool but did you guys notice that girl over there?"

"Yes, I did. I've never seen her before." Hana answered.

Tohru looked over to the girl, "Oh yes I talked to her earlier, she's new here."

"Oh, is Tohru making more friends? I'm so proud of you." Uo said.

"Well actually she just told me that she was from America and asked were the classroom was." Tohru thought.

"Well now that questions are done, would everyone please take their seats? Shigure asked smiling.

Most of the girls almost fainted, "He's so charming!"

"Now from what I've heard we have a new student today. So will he or she please come forward and introduce themselves."

A girl from the back of the class stood up and walked to the front.

"Wow she's pretty cute." Some of the boys whispered to one another as the girl with short brown hair walked down the aisles of desks.

She finally reached the front of the class and stood smiling, "Hello, my name is Rika, Rika Souma and I am very pleased to meet you."


	2. Rika's Hello And Shigure's Autograph

"Hello my name is Rika Sohma. Pleased to meet you all."

"Sohma?" All of the kids in the classroom questioned, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru and Shigure were the only ones who stayed quiet.

It only took a couple of seconds until many of the students stood up, "What do you mean Sohma?"

"Are you related to Yuki Sohma?"

"That would mean she's related to the teacher as well."

"Yeah that's right."

Rika raised her head, "Excuse me, but I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm a transfer student from America."

The room became quiet.

Rika turned to Shigure and bowed again, "It's nice to meet you, too Mr. Sohma."

Shigure blushed, "Oh really pleasures all mine, Rika."

"Shigure, you're supposed to call the students by their last name." Yuki blurted out.

"Yeah right, anyway please take your seat and we'll get started."

Hours later....

'Ring, ring'

"You're all dismissed." Shigure said waving his hands to the class.

Many of the girls waved at him and giggled.

Only a large smile spread across his face, "Well that wasn't too bad was it?" Shigure asked to the last 3 students still sitting in their seats.

"I enjoyed it." Tohru said cheerfully.

"Did we even learn anything?" Kyo thought.

"Well at least he behaved himself." Yuki whispered.

"Mr. Sohma." A gentle voice said coming from the door, it was Rika.

"Oh hello, miss Sohma how may I help you?" Shigure greeted.

Rika bowed again, "I was wondering if you were the Shigure Sohma, the famous novelist."

"I wouldn't call myself famous but yes I am."

A smile came across her face, "Wow, Shigure Sohma in the flesh! I have read all of your books." Rika chimed walking right over to him, "I loved them, and your romance books were my favorite. Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure why not." Shigure picked a pen off of his desk and sighed the book that Rika was holding. Pretending to look down at the book but was actually looking down her uniform.

"Shigure!" Kyo yelled.

"Jeez, and here I thought you matured." Yuki added following Kyo who was walking angrily towards Shigure.

Tohru quickly grabbed Rika and gently pulled her out into the hall, "Hi I'm Tohru Honda. So you're from America? I bet that's pretty cool."

"Yeah it was great, but I must admit it's pretty cool to meet someone with the last name as me. From what I heard Yuki and that orange haired boy have the last name Sohma too."

"Yeah that's right, they're cousins."

The girls eyes light up, "Wow that must be so cool! Having a part of your family at school, seeing them everyday. I wish-" Rika was interrupted when Yuki, Kyo and Shigure came out of the classroom.

"Oh my gosh, Shigure what happened to your eye?" Tohru asked in concern. Shigure looked at Yuki and Kyo, they gave him a mean glare.

"Oh nothing, I just ran into something."

"Well I have to go," Rika bowed, "It was nice to meet you all. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, goodbye." She walked off towards the front of the school.

"Bye!" Shigure chimed.


	3. Kyo vs Rika

**Chapter 3: Kyo vs. Rika  
**

**Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure all walked home together.  
**"**Geez Shigure, are you sure your gonna be able to go tomorrow? With all those papers to grade, you might not have the energy to go teach for another day." Kyo said sarcastically.  
**"**I can't just leave those poor students to go on without a proper education. And besides when I think of the students" Shigure said thinking of all the girls in the class, "They give me the energy to do anything."  
**"**Isn't it funny that on the that when Shigure became our new teacher, we get a new student?" Tohru replied smiling.  
**"**Yes, I guess that is a coincidence." Yuki agreed.  
**"**Don't forget she's also a fan of my work." Shigure added cheerfully.  
****Tohru looked down at her watch, "I think I should head over to my work. I'll see you guys later." She trotted off in the other direction.  
**"**Be safe." Shigure waved.  
**** "Humph, man I'm tired." Tohru said whipping sweat off her forehead then looked at her watch again as she left the building of her work, "I still have to make dinner too. I bet they're starving, I should hurry home." Just then Tohru saw a familiar face looking around in confusion.  
**"**Rika?"  
****The girl turned around and smiled at Tohru, "There's something I recognize. Hi Tohru, What are you doing down here?"  
****Tohru walked over to her, "Oh I work in that building. What are you doing here?"  
**"**I'm just exploring a little. I just moved here about 3 days ago so I don't really know my way around."  
**"**So do you live near by?"  
**"**I live about a half mile away in an apartment." Rika answered pointing behind Tohru.  
**"**Why don't we walk together then? Because I live over there too."  
****Rika smiled, "Sure."  
**** Tohru and Rika talked the whole way about one another. Every time, one would say something the other would ask another question.  
**"**So you really like Shigure's books?"  
**"**Of course," Rika blurted, "When I got here, they were the first books I read. But how so you know him?"  
**"**I-I kinda live with him."  
****Rika's jaw dropped, "What?"  
**"**No, no, no it's not like that. I also live with Yuki and Kyo."  
****Rika's jaw dropped even further, "You live with guys?"  
**"**Yeah, I cook and clean for them and so in return they let me stay there."  
**"**Really, can't they clean for themselves?"  
**"**I don't think so. I think they tried once but it didn't work."  
**"**Hard to believe that a novelist could be such a slob." Rika sighed, "So much for him being a responsible adult."  
****They finally reached the street where they had to split up.  
**"**Well I guess I'm see you tomorrow at school." Rika said turning facing the direction of the area of an apartment complex.  
**"**Hey would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends tomorrow. I could introduce you to everyone."  
**"**Sure, that would be fun." Rika answered still waking down the street. Tohru smiled and headed towards Shigure's house.  
**** The next morning, at school…  
**"**All right students, once we finish role call we'll start." Shigure announced to his class.  
****Tohru looked around the classroom a little clueless, "Funny, I don't see Rika anywhere."  
**"**Who?" Uo asked, "Oh yeah, that new student.  
**"**Kiera."  
**"**Present."  
**"**Jason."  
**"**Here."  
****Kyo tipped in his chair, "Does it matter? She seems like a spaze to me. She likes Shigure's novels."  
**"**Yes, I've looked at some of his work and it's pretty…unusual." Hana replied, "But I seem to like them."  
**"**Rika, Rika Sohma?"  
****All the sudden the door to the classroom opened. Rika stepped through the door, almost half asleep.  
**"**Speak of the devil." Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and Shigure thought.  
**"**Sorry Mr. Sohma. I over slept." Rika bowed and took her seat next to Kyo.  
**"**That's alright, as long as you showed up." Shigure replied, then resuming his role call.  
****Rika looked over to Tohru and whispered, "Good morning."  
**"**You too." Tohru whispered back.  
****3 weeks later… Tohru's POV**

"_**Well Shigure has taught at our school for the last 3 weeks, but sadly today is his last day. But in those 3 weeks everyone has become friends with Rika, and surprisingly she hasn't figured out the Sohma family secret. But that's not saying there hasn't been any close calls."**_

"**KYO!" Rika yelled jumping out of her chair and looking down at her soaked skirt, "What the hell did you do that for!"  
**"**And you think I did it on purpose?"  
**"**Yeah actually I do!"  
**"**Oh really?" Kyo exclaimed, standing up facing her.  
**"**Isn't that what I just said?"  
****Kyo clenched his fist, "Are you making fun of me?"  
**"**You would need to become an idiot to be made fun of, but since it comes natural for you there's no problem."  
****Kyo's face turned red in frustration, "Why you stupid, ugly tomboy!"  
****All the sudden Shigure came up behind them and lifted them up by the shirt, "Now children, must you always fight. It's the third this week over the dumbest things. And Kyo you know for a fact that Rika is not ugly and Rika you know that Kyo isn't that stupid."  
**"**But he-"  
**** Shigure shuck his head, "Today is my last day, so could you two pretend that you like each other," He gently set the two down and put in a sad, pathetic expression, "Do you think that on my last day as your teacher, I want the memory of you two fighting?"  
**"_**Please…" Kyo thought not caring.  
**_**But as for Rika, her eyes were big and her mouth agape, "Okay, I'll try."  
**"**_Ah she's so cute. Reminds me of Tohru, rough around the edges though."_ Shigure smiled, "Glad to hear it, but for today I was thinking that we should go outside. So everyone, grab your bags and head outside."  
****Rika sighed and shoved her supplies into her bag, "Stupid Kyo."  
**"**Damn new girl." Kyo mumbled.  
**"**Wow, with Rika as his new fighting buddy it's starting to look like Yuki and Kyo fighting." Uo replied watching from the other side of the room.  
**"**Well at least he's off my back." Yuki added with a sense of relief.  
**"**_I don't know, I would rather have no fighting." _Tohru thought.  
****Rika slipped her bag over her shoulder and walked towards Tohru and the rest of her friends, "Hey you guys, do you have any idea where we're going?"  
****Uo shrugged, "No clue. With Shigure he's always a mystery."  
**"**Yes… a complete mystery." Hana replied.  
****_Okay... _"Well, he seems normal enough. **


End file.
